First Kiss
by mirukururu
Summary: Sakura sudah 2 tahun menyukai kakak kelasnya. tapi bagaimana jika First Kiss Sakura diambil di depan orang yang selama 2 tahun dia sukai? R n R
1. Chapter 1: Tragedi Ramen

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

**Pairing**: Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sasori

* * *

**Tragedy Ramen**

Lapangan sekolah _Konoha High School_ sudah dipadati calon murid. Mereka berbaris tertib siap mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru.

Beberapa orang senior tampak mondar-mandir mengatur barisan dan ketika barisan sudah mulai berhasil dibentuk, mereka segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk memulai upacara.

Seminggu ini aka nada penataran wajib bagi para murid baru Konoha High School.

Sakura yang terlambat lima meniit berlari-lari panic dari kejauhan, dia merunduk di antara barisan teman-temannya untuk menghindari pandangan mata para senior.

Sakura mengendap-endap di barisan tengah dan ketika dia sudah ingin menyelinap masuk ke dalam barisan terdengarlah sebuah teguran bernada sinis.

"HEH, kau telat ya?"

DEEG.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan ketika dia menolah, tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang wajah tampannya sedang dibuat segalak mungkin.

"I…Iya, _Senpai_!" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Kalo giti, cepat berdiri di depan barisan sampai upacara selesai!" bantak laki-laki itu.

"Tapi kan upacaranya belum dimulai, Senpai!" Sakura mencoba protes, setelah dengan suksesnya laki-laki di depannya itu membuyarkan segala keterpanaannya.

"Upacara udah mau mulai. Sasuke, ambil posisimu dan kamu…," sela seorang yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menunjuk Sakura. DEG! Dia kan Sasori, sang ketua murid?

Pandangan teduh mata Sasori segera menyapu wajah Sakura, ada keterkejutan pada wajah tampan itu tapi hanya sekilas, karena yang berikutnya terdengar adalah, "Kau terlambat, cepat berdiri di depan baarisan!" cetusnya galak.

Uhk. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati sambil menatap enggan ke arah depan barisan. _Bikin malu aja, baru hari pertama sudah kena hukuman_.

"Heh, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat bergerak!" seru laki-laki di sebelah Sasori itu bengis.

"_Matte_, lagi mikir!" sahut Sakura kesal lalu berlari ke arah depan barisan itu. _Galak banget tuh cowok, ganteng-ganteng galak banget_.

Panas matahari pagi segera membakar kulit Sakura.

Sakura sudah menyukai Sasori sejak dia duduk di kelas 2 _Junior High School_.

Tak terasa upacara cepat berakhir dan Sakura masih terpesona memandangi Sasori-nya sampai seseorang menegurnya dengan nada galak.

"Namamu siapa? Kelas mana?"

Cowok yang tadi, kalau tidak salah Sasori menyebut namanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya nama dan kelasku mau dibuat apa?" Tanya Sakura ketus, sekilas watak penentangnya tampak.

"Dengar ya. Kau terlambat dan aku butuh nama dan kelasmu buat dijadiin bahan pertimbangan perlombaan antar kelas nanti," sahut cowok itu tidak kalah dingin.

"Haruno Sakura. Kelas _cosmo_," jawab Sakura semakin ketus.

"Kelas _cosmo_?" ulang cowok itu gusar. "Aku wali kelas _Cosmo_, kau ini memalukan saja, aku akan menghukummu menulis kalimat 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi' sebanyak lima ratus halaman dan tulisannya dikulpul akhir penataran nanti. Jangan lupa ya!?" katanya dan dengan langkah ringan dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura.

"Yang benar saja, lima ratus halaman? Emangnya aku anak kanak-kanak?" Sakura ngedumel.

Jam istirahat itu, Sakura berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku lihat lho!" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda. "Senpai yang menghukummu itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia temannya Sasori, murid baru tengah tahun kemarin. Dia hebat banget, baru setengah tahun udah kepilih jadi wakil ketua murid."

"Di mana kehebatannya dih? Gayanya saja seperti orang penting gitu," ujar Sakura sambil menggigit tandas makannanya. "Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan ketahuan terlambat dan kena hokum. Lihat, kilitku smpai kemera-merahan kejemur."

"Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis. Orangnya cukup…. Misterius. Tahun kemarin dia masuk peringkat tiga besar, bersaing dengan Sasori. Dengar-dengar, waktu dia pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, gadis-gadis langsung pada berebut menaklukannya, tapi sayang…."

Tenten menimpali sambil menyeruput jusnya, "Menaklukkan dia itu tidak semudah kita menaklukkan seekor kuda liar."

"Memangnya dia leih liar dari kuda?" Tanya Sakura asal dan tak acuh.

"Bukan liarnya yang jadi masalah. Galaknya itu. Bayangkan, semua gadis yang bernai mendekat dibentak habis-habisan sampai gadis-gadis itu tidak berani menunjukkan rasa suka mereka secara terang-terangan lagi. Apalagi setelah dia akrab dengan Sasori, gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sasori juga pada berpikir seribu kali untuk cari muka di depan Sasori. Soalnya, kalo mereka sudah mulai dirasa cukup mengganggu, langsung deh, galaknya si Sasuke itu keluar."

"Itu sih namanya bukan kuda liar tai banteng. Banteng kalau tidak melihat warna merah kan tidak akan marah," Sakura masih cuek sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Kalian pada sadis ya? Ganteng-ganteng begitu kok dibilang seperti kuda liar dan yang satu dibilang seperti banteng. Kalo aku sih, galak juga taka pa, kalo udah kenal kan baru ketahuan nanti sifatnya. Aku langsung naksir dia begitu melihatnya menghukummu tadi. Dia tampan, tubuhnya atletis dan tinggi," Ino menyela sambil nyengir.

"Yang benar saja. Cowok seperti itu!" Sakura cepat-cepat menukas.

Suasana kantin ini tidak begitu ramai.

Sakura bertemu Ino pertama kali saat baru masuk _Junior High School_.

"Ah bosan. Kalian itu terlalu serius kalo suka dengan cowok. Tidak sesuai selera, tolak. Makanya pada tidak punya pacar. Lihatlah aku. Jalani dulu, kalo tidak cocok aru putus," sela Temari cuek samil meyisir rambut pendek kuncir empatnya.

"Kau sih bukannya menjalani. Pacaran bisa sama tiga cowok gitu dan bodohnya ketiga cowok itu pada tidak tahu lagi," ceplos Ino.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Mendingan kau pilih salah satu dari tiga cowok itu sekarang dan aku sih nyaranin Shikamaru saja. Shikamaru itu cowok baik, dia juga ketua murid dan karena kau baru pacaran sekitar beberapa hari dengan cowok itu. Dia pasti belum curiga, kau masih punya dua pacar lagi dari dua sekolah lain," Sakura menasihati.

"Aku suka tantangan ini. Cowok baik-baik seperti Shikamaru, baru kali ini aku adapt. Aku juga kaget, waktu aku bilang, aku suka dia…. Dia melongo, lalu menerima cintaku. Sikapnya juga beda dengan pacarku yang sudah-sudah. Dia sangat menghormatiku," kata Temari serius.

"Sudah tahu cowok baik-baik, jangan disia-siakan. Nanti menyesal," Ino menimpali.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong…." Sela Tenten sambil menjilat es krim lolipopnya, "kappa nih kita berburu tanda tangan? Aku lihat banyak yang sudah mulai berburu tanda tangan. Anggota ketua murid yang membimbing kita ada 17 orang dan tanda tangan yang wajib adalah tanda tangan ketua, wakil, sekretaris, dan bendahara, serta 10 tanda tangan lagi dari anggota ketua murid yang lain."

"Kalau gitu ayo, kita mulai!" seru Ino bersemangat yang segera diiyakan keempat temannya itu.

"_Jaa_ Temari! Sebagai yang paling tua bayarin makanan kita yah?" kata Sakura asal sebelum pergi.

Temari bersandar tak acuh sambil sambil terus saja menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya dan ketika dia melihat ramai-ramai memasuki sisi kantin yang berlawanan dengan arah kepergian keempat sahabatnya itu, dia segera mengakhiri permainan di ponselnya.

Temari meliriknya, Sasori sedang mendekatinya dengan langkah tenang.

"Ne, Temari-_chan_!" Sapanya ramah.

Temari segera mengeluarkan buku tanda tangannya. _Kebetulan sekali_. _Ternyata punya sepupu yang juga ketua murid menguntungkan sekali._

"Tanda tangannya Sasori!" pinta Temari.

Sasori duduk di hadapannya sambil menebar senyum mautnya. "Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong teman-temanmu mana? Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Kok kau tahu kalo aku biasa ngumpul bareng mereka?" Tanya Temari polos.

Sasori meraih buku di tangan Temari dengan santai "Temari-chan, jika sedang di sekolah panggil aku _Senpai,_ walaupun kita bersaudara. Jadi, temanmu yang rambutnya panjang itu… siapa namanya?"

DEG! Temari melongo. _Apa maksud pertanyaannya_, pikir Temari penuh selidik. "Maksud senpai Ino? Sakura?"

"Yang sering melihat latihan basketku. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

GLEK!

"SAKURA?!"

"Yang tadi dihukum karena terlambat. Jadi, namanya Sakura?" Tanya Sasori sambil mencoret-coret buku Temari dengan tanda tangannya.

"Ya, betul. Memang dia… _doshite senpai_? Selidik Temari penasaran.

Sasori tersemyum lagi, "sudah kutanda tangani. Kalau kau mau bukumu kembali, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, Temari-_chan_."

"Apa?"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu…."

Sakura sudah kembali mengumpulka tiga tanda tangan.

Sakura melengos ketika melihat kerumunan murid yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

Dengan tampang enggan Ino menyenggol Sakura, "kau yakin ingin minta tanda tangan Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana lagi, memnagnya punya pilihan lain? _Doshite_ Ino? Bukankah kau suka dengan si galak itu?" sindir Sakura.

"Cakep-cakep galak. Belakangan sajalah."

"Ya sudah. Ada Shikamaru, kita minta tanda tangan dia dulu saja!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

Sakura dan Ino segera bergabung dengan kerumunan Shikamaru dan setelah berdesak-desakan agak lama, tiba juga giliran mereka.

"Jangan susah-susah, kami temannya Temari!" Protes Sakura sebelum disuruh melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak suka yang merepotkan. Ino, aku ingin kau mengambil sehelai rambutnya Sasori. Dan Sakura, kau ambil juga sehelai rambutnya Sasuke. Bawa ke sini lalu aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku!"

"Jangan Sasuke. Banyak yang nangis. Lagian untuk apa rambut-rambut itu?!" tolak Sakura gusar.

"Mau tanda tangan tidak? Terserah, permintaanku hanya itu," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati ketika Ino menertawakannya sambil pergi dan mulai mencari-cari sosok Sasori.

Aduh, gimana cara ngambilnya? Masa harus kujambak sampai rontok semua tuh rambut? Lagian kenapa harus rambutnya yang harus kuambil.

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku, aku pasti tahu!" ancam Shikamaru, seolah-olah tahu arah pikiran Sakura.

Sakura pusing tujuh keliling.

Bagai seorang pencuri, Sakura pun mulai menerobos keramaian dan mulai mendekat.

"KENAPA KAU MENARIK RAMBUTKUU!?" bentak Sasuke sadis, bagai halilintar di siang bolong.

"A… ano, rambut itu ee…." Cepat pikirkan sesuatu!

"Sekarang _skot-jump_ dua ratus kali!"

"Aku kan tidak minta tanda tanganmu. Seenaknya saja emnghukum orang!" tolak Sakura di luar dugaan.

"Aku menghukummu karena kau sudah menarik rambutku tanpa izin. Ayo, _skot-jump_. Kalo tidak mau, kamu tidak akan lulus penataran dan selama mengulang tahun depan!" ancamnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura mneggerutu dalam hati sambil berjongkok juga dan mulai _skot-jump_ diikuti sorak teman-temannya.

Sakura berhenti dihitungan dua ratus dengan keringat membanjiri dan nafas tersengal-sengal, lalu dengan wajah angkernya dia mendekati Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku sudah _skot-jump_, sekarang…. Berikan rambutmu!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, "siapa bilang aku akan memberikan rambutku padamu?" tanyanya tenang.

DEG!

"Tapi…." Sakura menahan emosinya sampai tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Aku menghukummu karena kau sudah menarik rambutku tanpa izin, kecuali…." Sasuke member lirikan paling licik ke arah Sakura. "Kecuali kau mau mentraktirku semangkuk _ramen_. Aku lapar!"

"Beli saja sendiri!" tandas Sakura sengit sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, antar ke sini _ramen_nya, nanti kuberikan rambut dan tanda tanganku!" tegur Sasuke sambil duduk seenaknya di sana. "Enak kan Syaratnya?"

Sebagian _senpai-senpai_ yang ada di sana berbisik-bisik dambil tertawa-tawa melihat semuanya.

"Benar, hanya itu saja?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai terbujuk itu dengan nada suara penuh kecurigaan.

"Tawaran ini tidak dua kali lho," sahut Sasuke angkuh.

Setelah berpikir cepat, akhirnya tanpa sepatah kata pun Sakura pergi dari sana dan memesan semangkuk _ramen_ di kantin sekolah yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari tempat Sasuke.

Sakura menaikan dagunya dengan penuh keberanian dan mendekati Sasuke sambil menyerahkan _ramen_nya.

"Aku tidak suka pedas!" terdengar keluhan Sasuke

DEG

"Sausnya kan hanya ada di sendoknya. Tinggal dibuang, beres!" jawab Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Walau kubuang pun, kuahnya sudah tercemar pedas. Tukar saja!" Kata Sasuke dibuat-buat.

"Kayak anak kecil saja. Kena segitu tidak akan pedas kan?" Sakura mulai naik darah.

"Kau saja yang makan!" Sasuke menyodorkan semangkuk _ramen_ itu pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Baik, baik!" seru Sakura hilang sabar. "Tidak pakai saus, terus…. Tida pakai apa lagi?"

"Itu saja!" jawab Sasuke tidak dipikir lagi.

Sakura mengumpat-umpat dalam hati sambil kembali ke kantin dengan mangkuk _ramen_ itu.

Sakura berusaha sabar.

Sasuke masuh duduk di sana sambil sesekali menandatangani buku siswa-siswi yang sudah dikerjai.

"Ini pesananmu. Cepat makan dan berikan rambut dan tanda tanganmu atau kucabut sendiri rambutmu seperti tadi," kata Sakura sambil menahan marah.

Sasuke menatap _ramen_ pesanan itu malas. "Bagus sesuai permintaan," gumamnya, membuat Sakura lega. "Sekarang duduk!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura berdebar-debar. "Bantu aku menghabisi makanannya."

DEEG!

"_Nani_?"

"_Doshite_? _Kowai_?" tantang Sasuke.

"Sumpitnya hanya sepasang. Aku tidak mau makan dari satu sumpit!" seru Sakura histeris.

"Siapa bilang pakai sumpit?"

"Lalu? Pakai tangan?" seru Sakura menggelegar.

"Jadi, kau terima tidak tantangannya?" tantang Sasuke lagi.

"Baik! Makan pakai tangan. Siapa takut!" jawab Sakura berapi-api.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke senang. "Tapi bukan makan pakai tangan yang kuminta, tetapi begini," Sasuke mengangkat sumpitnya dan sebuah mie menjulur di sana. "Makan bersama dari satu sumpit pada waktu yang sama!"

"NA… NI?!"

Kegemparan segera memenuhi tempat itu.

"Kau kan sudah menerima tantanganku. Itungan ketiga kita mulai."

"_Matte_! Jangan seenaknya! Mienya terlalu pendek, bisa-bisa…." Suara Sakura langnsung hilang ditelan keriuhan sorak-sorai teman-temannya.

"_Doshite_? Kau takut kucium ya?" tandas Sasuke, lagi-lagi diikuti kegemparan suara teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi. "Ini hanya seuah permainan. Yang ada hanya dua kata: maju atau mundur!" sambung Sasuke, membuat kemarahan Sakura semakin memuncak.

"AYO…! AYO….!" Sorak teman-temannya.

Sakura juga melihat Tenten, Temari, dan Ino yang malah ikut menyemangatinya.

BRAK!

"Baiklah! Aku pastikan, aku tidak akan mundur seperti seorang pengecut!"

"Bagus!" sorak Naruto, sang sekretaris ketua murid bersemangat. Dia pun mulai menghitung. "Satu… dua…. Tiga!"

Sakura seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya saat itu.

Ketika 10 batang mie dimakan, Sakura mulai mendapatkan dirinya kembali.

Oh, kenapa begini?

Ciuman pertamaku.

Kenapa bau ramen dan harus dilakukan dengan cara seperti ini? Di depan Sasori? Cowok yang selama dua tahun ini, diam-diam kutaksir?

Kuso….


	2. Chapter 2: About First Kiss

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

* * *

**About First Kiss**

Ino senyum-senyum, bertanya, "kenapa sih dia?"

"Tidak tahu. Dari kemarin seperti it uterus," jawab Tenten.

"Maksudmu, sejak dicium Sasuke?" ceplos Temari santai.

BRAK! Sakura yang tadi sedang bertopang dahi dengan lemah, kini berdiri berang mendengarnya. "Dengar ya! Perasaanku sedang tidak baik! Kalau mau gossip jangan di depanku. Lagi pula yang kemarin itu bukan ciuman. Sama sekali bu-kan ci-um-an!"

"kalo tidak mau, kasih aku saja," sahut Ino sambil cekikikan.

Sakura jatuh tertunduk lemas, lalu mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Kelihatannya, dia benar-benar terpukul," bisik Tenten prihatin.

"Sudah. Yang kemarin itu kan hanya permainan. Tidak perlu dianggap serius," Ino menghibur.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku traktir kalian semua makan _ramen_. Jangan sedih brgitu. Khusus buatmu, aku traktir dua mangkuk!" bujuk Temari pada Sakura.

"Makan _ramen_? Aku kasih tahu ya? Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan pernah mau makan _ramen_ lagi. Ti-dak!" sela Sakura lalu kembali menangis.

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan. "Kau bagaimana Temari? Sudah tau dia ciuman pake _ramen_ kemarin!" sindir Ino sambil berkedip pada Temari.

"Lho, apa hubungannya? Kok yang disalahkan _ramen_nya!" Temari membela diri.

"Iya, Temari! _Ramen_nya kan enak, sampai semangkuk hais dimakan berdua!" Tenten menimpali dikuti ledakan tawa kedua temannya.

"Diciumm lelaki tampan dan popular samil makan ramen, aku juga mau!" sambung Ino.

"KALIAN!" jerit Sakura menggelegar.

* * *

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, beberapa orang senior masuk ke kelas _cosmo._

"Ambil selembar kertas!" kata Shikamaru, salah seorang senior.

"Tulis kesan-kesan kalian tentang ciuman pertama. Yang belum pernah, cukup menuliskan imajinasi kalian saja!" perintah Shikamaru.

Sakura hampir saja menjerit mendengar perintah itu.

Sakura melirik Tenten dan Ino yang cekikikan di kursi belakang.

Sasuke langsung menulis sesuatu di papan tulis kelas, Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

"Besok kalian harus bawa topi karton warna merah muda." Sasuke sedang menuliskan ukuran kartonnya di papan tulis.

"Nama ditulis pakai spidol hitam yang tebal!" Sasori mengumumkan sambil duduk di meja depan.

"Tulisan per huruf diukur lima senti-lima senti!" sambung Sasuke sambil melempar kapur di tangannya ke dalam kotak kapur.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Sasori sambil membuka mapnya.

Hening.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tugas tentang ciuman pertama pun dikumpulkan.

Sakura melirik Sasori dengan dada berdebar-dear.

Sasori, _daisuki desu_.

Sakura langsung gelagapan melihat tulisan itu.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Sasori dari depan.

"_Hai_, _Senpai_!"

"Maju!" perintah Sasori.

Sakura melongo, lalu dengan hati berdebar-debar dan wajah bingung ia maju.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Bacakan!" perintah Sasuke tenang lalu duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Bacakan?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"DEG! _Kami-sama_, ini kan kertas tugas tadi, tentang kesan-kesan ciuman pertama? Sakura kaget sekali saat menyadari semuanya.

"Kurasa, kisah tentang ciuman pertama Haruno Sakura sangat unik. Aku belum pernah tau ada ciuman pertama seburuk itu," kata Sasori sambil menahan senyumnya.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Pelan-pelan dia menarik napas dan mulai membaca. "Semula, kupikir ciuman pertamaku itu akan kulakukan dengan dada berdebar dan mata terpejam. Aku sudah menanti-nantikan ciuman pertama itu dengan satu orang yang selama dua tahun ini kusukai. Setidaknya aka nada kejadian romantic di antara kami. Misalnya saja, di suatu tempat mendebarkan seperti pantai, di restoran saat _candle light dinner_ atau di sebuah atap gedung sambil memandang bulan dan bintang-bintang di langit. Setidaknya, aka nada mawar merah atau sesuatu yang romantiis yang akan dia berikan kepadaku sebelum dia menciumkku," Sakura mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, mengapa dia begitu jujur menceritakan semua perasaannya di kertas ini? "Tetapi, tahukah kalian bagaimana nasib ciuman pertamaku?" Sakura geram. Dia seperti melihat kembali adegan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke kemarin. "Itu ciuman pertama paling menjijikan…."

Seisi kelas hening, semua terhanyut oleh penjiwaan Sakura yang dilakukan di luar kesadarannya.

"Orang yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku itu sungguh-sungguh bukan orang yang kusukai. Orang itu bahkan orang yang paling kubenci dua hari terakhir ini, dan parahnya ciuman itu harus kulakukan di depan orang yang kusukai hanya karena aku takut tidak lulus penataran. Hilang sudah momen romantic yang selama ini kubayangkan; pantai, _candle light dinner_, dan angkasa luas penuh bintang…. Tidak ada mawar merah atau keromantisan lainnya. Yang ada hanya bau kaldu dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Walau sudah sikat gigi 20 kali pun rasa jijikku masih tertinggal. Kalian tahu? Ciuman partama itu aru saja terjadi kemarin dan orang yang sudah mencurinya adalah…." Tubuh Sakura gemetar saking geramnya. "SA…. SUKE," tandasnya marah.

Seluruh kelas langsung bergerumuh ribut mendengarnya. Sasori bahkan tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, dan yang paling parah, terdengar suara celetukan yang bikin darah Sakura tambah mendidih. "buruk sekali…. Tetapi, kenapa kau makan seperti orang kelaparan kemarin?" sindir Sasuke santai.

Sakura meremas-remas kertas yang sedang dipegangnya itu lalu membuangnya ke lantai dengan penuh kebencian.

"Cantik-cantik galak juga!" ledek Kiba, anggota ketua murid lain yang kebetulan ada di sana, diikuti sorak menggoda teman-temannya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, dia menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak baik mengganggu gadis yang sedang patah hati!" Shikamaru menengahi.

"Sakura, ayo ke ruang guru!" sela Sasori bijaksana.

Sakura tidak menunggu dua kali lagi.

Sasuke memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan misteriusnya, tapi kemudian dia buru-buru berkonsentrasi pada materi yang sedang dipegangnya.

* * *

Sasori menyerahkan segelas air mineral pada Sakura. Tangis Sakura sudah reda, kemudian Sasori merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada Sakura, "Hapus air matamu!" katanya.

Dada Sakura berdebar keras saat mengambil sapu tangan itu. "_Arigatou_!" ucapnya datar.

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan lembut sekarang.

"Tidak usah diambil hati kejadian kemarin itu! Itu hanyalah sebuah permaianan," kata Sasori, membuat debar dalam dada Sakura bertambah kencang.

"Kau tidak pernah mengalaminya, kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya!" kata Sakura setengah memancing.

Sasori tersenyum, "ciuman pertama atau bukan, itu tidak penting. Yang terkesan tidak hanya ciuman pertam kan?"

"Teori," gumam Sakura.

"Tidak! Ciuman pertamaku terjadi saat usiaku tujuh tahun, kuberikan pada teman perempuanku yang sedang berulang tahun diusianya yang keenam dan ciuman yang erkesan kuberikan pada pacar pertamaku tiga tahun lalu…."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Sudah putus. Dia kembali ke negaranya." Mata Sasori menerawang jauh. "_Eto_….." lalu setelah sadar, Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan tersneyum ramah. "Kalau sudah tenang…. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas!"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas setelah kau berikan tanda tanganmu padaku!" sahut Sakura santai.

**T B C ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Hajimete no deto

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

* * *

**HAJIMETE NO DETO  
**

Sakura sedang melamunkan kedekatannya dengan Sasori-_senpai_nya siang tadi, ketika Konohamaru sepupunya, masuk ke kamarnya malam itu dan langsung mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"_Nande_?" Tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Nee-chan_ ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Aduh, _nee-chan_ lagi sibuk. Lagian _kaa-san_ mu kemana?"

"_Kaa-san_ lagi pergi sama _oba-san_! Ayo _nee-chan_ pergi jalan-jalan."

"Kan _nee-chan_ sudah bilang, _nee-chan_ lagi sibuk," tolak Sakura sambil memberesi kamarnya terburu-buru.

"Ayo, _nee-chan_ kan sangat baik, paling baik di dunia, bahkan Karin _nee-chan_ saja tidak sebaik Sakura _nee-chan_," rayu Konohamaru.

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

Konohamaru punya seorang kakak perempuan, namanya Karin.

"Baiklah, _nee-chan_ ganti baju dulu!" Sakura bangkit dengan malas.

"Sakura _nee-chan_ memang paling baik," puji Konohamaru.

Sedan putih yang dikendarai Sakura sampai di pelataran parker taman esar yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha.

Sakura turun dari mobilnya dengan kepala pusing karena dari tadi Konohamaru menghidupkan CD player di mobilnya keras sekali.

"Di sini ramai, jangan jauh-jauh dari _nee-chan_!" Sakura memperingatkan samibil berjalan menggandeng Konohamaru.

Ketika mereka sampai di tengah taman, seseorang menabrak Sakura dengan sangat keras.

Sasuke-senpai?! Jerit hati Sakura, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Menyebalkan! Melihatnya saja sudah bikin mual, umpat Sakura kesal dalam hati.

"Konohamaru?" Sakura tersentak kaget. "KONOHAMARU?" wah ke mana Konohamaru? Aku terpisah dengannya. Gawat?! "KONOHAMARU!" Sakura mencari keliling taman selama dua jam.

Sakura akhirnya pulang dengan wajah pucat dan ketika dia bertemu dengan _kaa-san_nya dan _kaa-san_ Konohamaru, _nee-chan kaa-san_nya, dia menghambur sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Konohamru hilang!"

"_Nan_i!" _kaa-san_ seketika memegangi dadanya. _Doshite_, Sakura?" _kaa-san_ ikut histeris.

"Dia tadi… ke taman… lalu… hilang," isak Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sudah, kita lapor polisi saja!" sela _oba-san_ pucat pasi.

Mereka bertiga masuk rumah terburu-buru dan….

"_Oa-san_?" seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu dengan santainya. "_Doshite, oba-san?" _tanyanya heran.

Sakura, _kaa-san_nya, dan _oba-san_ langsung bersorak sengang melihat sosok anak kecil itu di sana. "Konohamaru?" sorak Sakura lega bercampur senang sambil memeluk Konohamaru dan terisak-isak. "_Nee-chan_ pikir kau hilang!"

"Sakura _nee-chan_ ini payah! Memberi tahu agar berhati-hati supaya tidak hilang, malah dia sendiri yang hilang. Sudah begitu aku ditinggal lagi!" omel Konohamaru.

"Untung bertemu denganku!" sela seseorang angkuh yang segera muncul dari ruang sebelah.

Seketika Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Konohamaru dan melotot kaget. "Karin?" sentaknya tak percaya. "Kapan kau ke sini?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah _oba-san_, makanya Konohamru jangan suka ditip pada Sakura. Dia ini tidak punya tanggung jawab. Aku capek, baru sampai dari Suna, ke taman dan masih harus ke sini," celoteh Karin seenaknya.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Karin, Konohamaru, dan _oba-san_ pamit pulang.

Sakura kebingungan keesokan paginya. Pasalnya, dia lupa membuat topi dari karton yang ditugaskannya kemarin. "Siapa yang bawa topi dua?" Tanya Sakura pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang berkumpul di kelas itu.

"Beberapa hari ini kacau sekali?" Temari mengomel.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Semalam Konohamaru datang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman. Lalu dompetku juga hilang, mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat. Dan yang paling parah Konohamaru sempat hiking, belum lagi aku bertemu si galak itu di taman, lalu musuh bebuyutanku si Karin juga pulang dari Suna!"

"Bertemu si galak?" selidik Ino dengan nada suara dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi, bagaimana ini…."

"Tenang. Aku buat topi dua. Sebenarnya, yang satu ini produk gagal sih tapi lumayan daripada tidak ada. Tinggal dikasih nama saja atasnya," kata Ino bagai dewa penyelamat.

"Ino, kau memang benar-benar teman yang paling ngertiin aku!" sorak Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari mulut pintu kelas.

DEG!

Seketika percakapan di antara Sakura dan teeman-temannya terhenti.

"Sa…. Sasori-_senpai_?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Sasori tersenyum kikuk di tempatnya berdiri.

"EHEM! EHEM!" seru Temari disengaja.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" kata Sasori tegas.

Sakura memberikan pandangan paling bengis pada ketiga temannya itu.

Sakura mengikuti Sasori sampai ke ruang guru.

"Kurasa…. Ini milikmu!" terdengar kata-kata Sasori.

DEG! Oh…. Dompetku? Teriak hati Sakura senang.

"_A_…. _arigatou_!" jawab Sakura kacau sambil mengambil dompet itu dari tangan Sasori.

"_Eto_…." Sasori bersuara ragu-ragu ketika Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun berbalik dan sudah akan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasori terlihat bingung.

"A…. _ano_ malam ini…." Sasori mendekat. Sakura ingin sekali lari dari situ dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang yang diam-diam sudah disukainya selama dua tahun ini, dia merasa benar-benar malu sekaran. "Mala mini…. Mau pergi bersamaku?"

DEEG?!

_Kami-sama_….. apa katanya? Aku mau pingsan, aku sesak napas.

"Na…. na…. nani?"

"Kujemput jam tujuh!"

"Eh?" Sakura hampir berteriak seperti orang gila saat itu.

"_NANI_?!" seru Ino, Tenten, dan Temari bebarengan. "Sasori ngajak keluar malam ini?"

"Aku pasti salah dengar atau otak aku sudah penuh?" Tanya Sakura dengan pikiran tidak di tempat. "Atau aku sedang bermimpi?" Sakura mtncubit lengannya keras-keras.

"Kau ini bagaimana Sakura?" potong Temari tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya sepupuku itu naksir kau Sakura. Kemarin saat aku minta tanda tangannya, dia nanyain kamu, dia tau kau sering nonton latihan basketnya dan sering merhatiin dia."

"Be…. Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan pikiran di awangawang. "Dia akan menjemputku jam tujuh, memangnya dia…. Tau rumahku?"

"Kalau dia membongkar dompetmu, di kan pasti melihat kartu pelajarmu. Dia kan juga punya daftar nama dan alamat calon murid kelas I, pasti tau dari sana," jawab Temari santai.

"Wah, beruntung sekali, Sasori-_senpai _itu ganteng, pintar, dan popular!" puji Ino antara percaya atau tidak.

Percakapan mereka segera terpotong ketika bel tanda masuk terdengar.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas itu bersama Naruto dan kedua orang lainnya.

"Siapa yang tidak membawa topi, maju!" seru Sasuke galak. "Baiklah, topi dipakai!"

Sakura memakai topinya dengan hati berdebar was-was. Sasuke mendekatinya. "Topimu tidak ada namanya ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memerikan senyum manisnya, "MAJU!" bentaknya seram tiba-tiba.

Sakura maju.

Lima menit pemeriksaan berlalu dan hanya Sakura yang topinya bermasalah.

"Kau lagi-kau lagi. Sampai bosan!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku lebih bosan melihatmu," balas Sakura ketus, lalu dia berdiri santai di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sengaja pada Sakura saat Sakura berusaha ingin melihat apa yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Ayo, bersuara seperti namamu!" perintah Naruto.

Sakura langsung melepas topinya dan membaca namanya di topi itu.

"Domba?!" celetus Sakura dengan suara bergetar saking kesalnya.

"Mana suaramu!" bentak Sasuke menyebalkan.

"MBEEEEK!" teriak Sakura kemudian, membuat seisi kelas tertawa cekakakan.

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan menjadi gembalamu. Kita akan berkeliling ke tiga kelas lainnya sambil ka uterus bersuara seperti namamu. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke sadis.

_Oh tidak! Bagaimana kalau nanti, Sasori-senpai melihatnya?_

"Talinya belum!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil menggunting tali raffia yang daritad dipegangnya. Ia kemudian mengikat leher Sakura longgar-longgar dengan tali itu dan ujung satunya diberikan kepada Sasuke. "Nah, selamat menggembala!"

"Ayo, domba!" perin1tah Sasuke sambil menarik-narik tali di ;eher Sakura menuju luar kelas.

"Jangan cepat-cepat!" protes Sakura murka sambil menahan emosinya.

Sasuke berhenti selangkah sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku senang sekali bisa mengikatmu seperti ini. Jadi, kau tidak akan berlari lagi seperti di taman semalam. Tau begitu aku tidak akan menolongmu!"

DEG! Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa debar jantungnya terasa begitu lain saat itu.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menolongku! Aku tidak akan merasa erhutang budi padamu!" kata Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke menatapnya misterius.

"Ayo, jalan!" Sasuke berbalik dan menarik tali yang dipeganginya dengan kasar.

Sakura kembali jadi santapan empuk melatihan mental.

Tepat jam enam sore, ketika Sakura sedang memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi dengan Sasori jam tujuh nanti, Karin dan Konohamaru seenaknya mennyeruak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wah, mau ke mana? Tidak mungkin kencan kan?" ledek Karin angkuh.

"Aku mau kencan kok!" jawab Sakura.

"Kencan? Yang benar saja…." Ejek Karin sambil duduk seenaknya di tempat tidur Sakura yang baru saja dia beresin.

"Tunggu aja, sampai kai lihat pacarku," sahut Sakura mulai sebal. "Ada perlu apa ke sini? Bikin kesal saja!"

"Aku mau kencan dan pacarku itu akan menjemput aku di sini," jawab Karin, membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

"Sakura _nee-chan_, pacarnya Karin _nee-chan_ itu cakep banget!" Konohamaru ikut memanas-manasi. "Pacarnya Karin itu _sensei_ karateku, dia juga memberi les ke aku. Dia itu favoritku deh….," lanjut Konohamaru.

"Kalian belum lihat punyaku. Dia keren! Cakep, ketua murid, pintar, popular," balas Sakura mantap. "Yang jelas, dia tidak suka gadis sepertimu, Karin. _Sumimasen_, aku mau tukar baju!" usir Sakura.

Jam tujuh kurang sepuluh, Sakura keluar kamar.

Sakura membetulkan jepit kecil yang terselip di rambut merah muda panjangnya dan ketika terdengar deru suara sebuah mobil, "pacarku sudah datang, _Jaa_!" pamit Sakura dibuat-buat pada Karin.

"Sombong sekali, seperti apa sih pacarnya?" gerutu Karin penasaran sambil berdiri.

Sakura melangkah ringan dengan hati dipenuhi bunga-bunga cinta, dan ketika dia memuka gerbang itu, dia pun terlonjak kaget.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil yang berwarna cerah, tapi orang itu bukan Sasori.

SASUKE?!

Bunga-bunga di hatinya seakan langsung layu seperti diinajaj seekor gajah.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" bentak Sakura meenggelegar.

DEG! DEG! DEG! _Sial, kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini?_

"Kemarin aku juga ke sini," kata Sasuke santai setelah meneliti wajah Sakura yang tampak lain tanpa seragam sekolahnya.

"APA?!"

"Aku mengantar Konohamaru pulang karena kau tinggalkan di taman!"

DEEG!

"Hah?" kenapa dia kenal Konohamaru? Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan debar yang semakin kencang dalam dadanya.

"SASUKE!" seru seseorang dari belakang dan ketika Sakura menoleh, Karin tampak berlari-lari senang mendekat. "Kukira kau akan datang terlambat!" katanya manja.

"Sepupuku ini, ingin melihatmu. Dia penasaran dengan wajah pacarku!" kata Karin hampir membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan yah? Siapa yang peduli dengan pacar jelekmu ini? Asal kau tau saja, dia ini satu sekolah denganku dan sifat jeleknya ini cocok sekali ama kau, _omedeto_!" cerocor Sakura menutupi rasa kaget di hatinya.

Sebuah mobil lagi, muncul di kejauhan dan berhenti di belakang mobil Sasuke.

"Sasori-_senpai_!" panggil Sakura lega ketika Sasori turun dari moilnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hah? Cowok ini kau temukan di mana? Apa tidak salah, ganteng-ganteng mau dengan Sakura yang serampangan begitu?" Tanya Karin tanpa sadar sambil memandangi wajah Sasori tak berkedip.

"_Ne_!" sapa Sasori ramah sambil menebar senyumnya. "Kau sedang apa di sini, Sas?" Tanya Sasori salah tingkah ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Karin.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Sasori tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin barusan. "Hm!" sentak Sasuke ketika melirik Sakura. "Aku tau! Jadi juga mengajaknya keluar?" skaknya. Waaaah…. Tampannya. "Ini Karin, sepupunya Sakura!" Sasuke memperkenalkan Karin pada Sasori sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Hm, jadi ini yang namanya Karin? Pacarmu itu? Aiklah, Sas, selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Sasori kemudian sambil pemit dan mengangguk pada Karin. "Ayo, kita berangkat!" bisik Sasori hangat ke telinga Sakura.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke menatap hampa ke arah mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan pandangan murung.

"Benar-benar tidak cocok!" gerutu Karin sirik.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya pada Karin, "Jadi, mau ke mana kita? Tanyanya.

"Ehm, kita jalan-jalan ke taman saja ya?"

"Aku lapar. Kau tidak lapar?"

"_Ie_. Aku mau jalan-jalan saja."

"Hm!" sahut Sasuke pelan.

Sepanjang dalam perjalanan debar dada Sakura tidak mau berhenti.

"Kau belum makan kan?" Tanya Sasori ramah.

"Ha…. Hah?" wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "Makan? Baiklah. Mak…. Maksudku," Sakura menarik napas panjang, "belum."

Sasori mengajak Sakura ke tengah taman.

Mereka membisu agak lama sampai Sakura memecahkan keheningan. "Sering ke sini?"

"Tidak terlalu sering, biasanya dengan teman-teman. Biasalah, cowok kalo masih belum punya pacar, jadi sudah tidak terlalu sering ke sini," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm!" dada Sakura berdebar-dear lagi. Sakura semakin salah tingkah. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura gugup, lututnya terasa gemetar.

Sasori tersenyum geli, "Mana bisa aku makan dengan tenang di hadapan gadis yang ketika kupandangi gemetar sepertimu?" katanya.

DEG! Wajah Sakura berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A…. aku?" Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasinya. "_Gomen ne_!" ucapnya polos.

"Kau sendiri, sering ke sini?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Biasanya kalau hari minggu jalan dengan Ino atau Tenten atau Temari atau…. Malah dengan ketiga-tiganya."

"Kalau malam minggu?" tembak Sasori sambil minum.

Sakura menatapnya salah tingkah. "Kalo lagi tidak ada acara, ya pergi dengan teman-temanku itu."

"Kau tidak pergi dengan seseorang, maksudku…. Pacar?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Pacar?" Sakura ingat saat dia junior dulu ada beberapa orang yang mengajaknya kencan, baik yang secara terang-terangan maupun yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Tetapi, tak satu pun yang digubrisnya, apalagi setelah dia suka Sasori, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi wajah Sasori. "Baru kali ini aku keluar dengan cowok, aku agak pemilih!" jawab Sakura terus terang.

"Jadi…." Sasori tersenyum lega. "Aku termasuk salah satu yang beruntung, bisa mengajakmu keluar," goda Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"kau…. Sepertiya juga belum pernah pacaran ya?" Sasori mulai bertanya dengan agresif.

"Memang belum pernah!"

"Kalau begitu," nada suara Sasori terdengar sangat tegas sekarang. "Aku boleh mencalonkan!"

DEEG! Jantung Sakura benar-benar terasa seperti melompat ke luar saat itu.

"Ha…. Hah?!" Sakura tak lagi bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku sering melihatmu menonton latihan basketku, kita sering kontak mata tapi kau selalu membuang pandanganmu. Waktu akhir kelulusan juga, aku berusaha mengajakmu bicara. Aku suka sekali dengan caramu bicara dan tersenyum. Kau juga…. Menarik. Selain itu…. Sikap penentangmu adalah salah satu yang tidak bisa kuabaikan. Ketika aku melihat ada banyak fotoku di dompetmu…. Aku langsung memberanikan diri mengajakmu keluar untuk memastikan perasaanmu," kata Sasori terus terang.

Sakura terpana.

_Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan ini hanya mimpi_.

"_Daisuki desu_, Sakura!" Sasori mempertegas semuanya, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.

Sakura ternganga, merasa seperti benar-benar baru saja ditembak, tapat di jantungnya dan mati.

Hening.

Sasori menatapnya kabingungan dan salah tingkah sekarang. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu malu dan, "katakanlah sesuatu," desak Sasori bingung.

Sakura berusaha menguasa diri dan emosinya, udara segar seakan jauh dari jangkauannya.

"_Gomen_…. Apa aku ditolak?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Kau begitu popular, apa tidak salah?" jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Sasori beusaha keras agar tidak bersuara dulu. "Sudah dua tahun aku menyukaimu…." Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sasori berdiri dari duduknya dengan penuh kelegaan mendengar semuanya. "Syukurlah…. Aku sudah khawatir, salah mengartikan semuanya…. _Arigatou_!"

**T B C ~**

* * *

**note:**

**makasih untuk yang udah mereview, Mushi kara-chan, akbar123, Hanazono yuri, ahalya, azizah, mako-chan, Ifahara sasusaku.  
**

**jangan lupa review lagi untuk selanjutnya ya ~**


End file.
